<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>this mess was yours (your mess is mine) by joshllyman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23761771">this mess was yours (your mess is mine)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshllyman/pseuds/joshllyman'>joshllyman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Agender Azumane Asahi, Genderfluid Sugawara Koushi, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Nonbinary Azumane Asahi, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Sugawara Koushi, Other, Polyamory, Self-Indulgent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:40:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23761771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshllyman/pseuds/joshllyman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi wakes up gasping for air, trying not to let a scream escape his throat. He bolts upright and looks around the room, finding only Asahi and Suga in their own bed beside him. He clutches at his chest and tries to take deep breaths.<br/>“Just a dream,” he mutters to himself, and he shuts his eyes and opens them again and finds the room unchanged, exactly the way he left it when they all went to bed the night before. “Just a dream.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azumane Asahi/Sawamura Daichi, Azumane Asahi/Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>this mess was yours (your mess is mine)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i read a tweet today that reminded me that daichi canonically has nightmares and immediately wanted to write asadai h/c so here you are, self-indulgent snugs</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Daichi wakes up gasping for air, trying not to let a scream escape his throat. He bolts upright and looks around the room, finding only Asahi and Suga in their own bed beside him. He clutches at his chest and tries to take deep breaths.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just a dream,” he mutters to himself, and he shuts his eyes and opens them again and finds the room unchanged, exactly the way he left it when they all went to bed the night before. “Just a dream.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kayda lifts her head and turns her wide eyes in Daichi’s direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go back to sleep,” he whispers, willing his voice to sound steady. “It’s not time for your breakfast yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She blinks and settles back in, and Daichi breathes a sigh of relief. He throws the thin blanket off himself and pulls his t-shirt over his head. It’s easier to think when he’s not fighting against the feeling of the collar on his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just a dream</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thinks, but in the dark of the night it’s hard to shake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks again at Koushi and Asahi as he slips out of his own bed and pads past theirs. He leaves the door to the bedroom open just a crack so it doesn’t wake them. He gets all the way out to the kitchen before he turns on a light, the overhead that’s entirely too bright, the one Koushi refuses to use. Daichi stares at it for a moment, lets the ring of it burn into his retinas, and when he closes his eyes again he finally can picture something other than the nightmare that woke him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With wobbly hands he pours himself a glass of milk and adds a splash of rum. It stings just a bit against his tongue, and he takes it into the living room, switching from the overhead to the lamp as he goes. He stretches his legs out onto the table, his heels resting against the edge in the way that Koushi would admonish him for if they were awake. He sips slowly from his drink, savoring the smoothness as it goes down. When he eventually empties it, he sets the glass down on a coaster and picks up the book Asahi’s been working through. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fashion and Culture of the West in the Nineties,” Daichi reads aloud. He raises an eyebrow. It’s not exactly his cup of tea, but he hopes it might take his mind off his terror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s certainly not the most engaging thing he’s ever read. He respects his partner’s career, even if he doesn’t understand it fully. Why Asahi would want to read about fashion of the past is beyond Daichi. There’s funny pictures, though, and he manages a smile or two at some of the more ridiculously dressed people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dai?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi lifts his head. Asahi is coming out of their bedroom, rubbing at their eyes and peering into the living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” they question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Couldn’t sleep,” Daichi says evasively. He holds up the book. “Just getting some reading done out here where I won’t bother you and Koushi. Go back to bed, sweetheart.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asahi yawns and makes their way around the couch, plopping down on the other end of it. “And you’re reading about fashion, hm?” They tuck their feet under Daichi’s thigh, which he lifts automatically for them even as he frowns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Asa…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You had a nightmare, didn’t you?” Asahi questions. Their eyes are closed when Daichi looks at them, but their mouth is set in a tight line. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi sighs heavily. “Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you tell me about it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would rather not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asahi huffs a breath through their nose. “Of course you’d rather not. But I will wake Koushi if that’s what it takes to convince you, and that’s a hell neither of us want to endure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi waits a long moment, reaching to set the book down on the table in front of him. Asahi’s toes wriggle under his leg, and they’re making an exaggerated motion toward standing when he grumbles and begins to speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was stupid, alright?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure it wasn’t, but continue.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi casts a glance in Asahi’s direction. They’ve got an eyebrow raised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dreamt you left,” Daichi admits. He leans his head backwards and looks up at the ceiling. “You and Koushi both. You realized you were better off without me and you disappeared without saying a word.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kayda comes out of the bedroom with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>mrrow</span>
  </em>
  <span> and hops up into Daichi’s lap. He runs his hands through her long fur as he continues.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I kept running through the dark to try to find you,” he says. He swallows hard, the words harder to force out than he expected. “And it felt like the dark was reaching out for me, trying to hold me back, and I finally found a way out and I found you and I kept calling out to you, yelling your names, and you couldn’t hear me, and then I woke up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi falls silent. When he risks a glance in Asahi’s direction, their brows are furrowed deeply and their eyes are trained directly on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you it was stupid,” Daichi murmurs. Kayda hops down and saunters over to the cat tree in the corner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even she knows it wasn’t stupid,” Asahi observes. “Come here, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asahi lets their legs fall open and pats their chest. Daichi lays down, carefully adjusting so that he’s not crushing Asahi with his weight. Asahi leans up just enough to press a kiss into Daichi’s hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is this comfortable for you?” Daichi asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine,” Asahi answers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They lay in silence together. Asahi runs their hand up and down Daichi’s back, pausing every few moments to lay their palm flat against his spine. It’s grounding in a way Daichi desperately needs. Asahi has always had a sixth sense for knowing what he needs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know we’re not going anywhere, right?” they murmur.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi sighs. “Yeah, I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean it, Daichi.” Asahi lets their hand fall still, and Daichi lifts his head to look at his partner. “We’re not going anywhere. It’s you and Koushi and me forever. I can’t imagine another life other than this one. You’re it for me, Dai.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a time when those words and the meaning behind them would have scared the shit out of Asahi, but now they hold Daichi’s gaze, their voice steady and their hands not shaking. Daichi can’t find his voice; his tongue seems to have lodged itself somewhere in the back of his throat. Asahi waits patiently, reaching up and brushing a hand through his hair. Daichi feels tears pricking at his eyes and tells himself it’s because he’s exhausted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” he croaks out, and Asahi smiles at him, the corners of their eyes crinkling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” they say softly. “I love you, too. And Koushi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Koushi,” Daichi agrees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asahi touches their hand to his cheek, and he leans into the touch, letting his eyes fall shut. Asahi wraps their other arm around his waist. Daichi lets his head fall upon their chest and steadies himself with the solid </span>
  <em>
    <span>thump thump thump</span>
  </em>
  <span> of their heartbeat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you need one of your pills?” Asahi murmurs, the sound of it rumbling through them and directly into Daichi’s ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” Daichi says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asahi hums their assent. “If you’re sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only way Daichi’s sure time is passing is that he counts Asahi’s breaths, steady and even underneath him, serving to soothe his restless mind. Asahi’s hand, running along his back, begins to still, and Daichi looks up to find Asahi’s eyes fluttering shut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can go back to bed,” Daichi says quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asahi grunts, a muted little noise that Daichi finds disproportionately adorable. “If you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They make no attempt to displace him, and so he makes no effort to get up. He kisses Asahi’s chest, just barely brushing his lips against their skin, and Asahi makes that grunt again. Daichi chuckles as he settles back against them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last thing he remembers is Asahi murmuring the word love and the assurance of that feeling surrounding him as he falls asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They wake in the morning to a blanket draped over both of them and a picture of Daichi drooling into Asahi’s chest in their inboxes, and Daichi thinks the backache and the embarrassment is worth the feeling of Asahi’s arms around him the rest of the day.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>title from "mess is mine" by vance joy<br/>thanks as always to my team<br/>links to socials in profile</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>